My Dear Slenderman
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: When Sydney DeCaprica was a 4 years she met Slender man, who became her best friend. But when she moved away, she moved away from her best friend. 20 years later, she's moved back to her old neighborhood. While walking home one night, she sees a very familiar face she thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1: New friends

**Hello their! I'm back with another fan fiction ikr. So this is my first slender man story and i love it eek. Yes I have played Slender, the eight pages and I have collected 4 pages...and died T^T.**

 **But anyways, this story will be told from a third person view, but their perspective is about the character. I don't really know a lot of creepypasta's so please excuse me if i have some characters messed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the slender man. If I** **did then I would ask him to kill ask the people who bully me.**

 **Chapter I: Over the fence and into the woods we go**

 _Slenderman's P.O.V._

Slenderman watched her sit alone at the lunch table. He watched her play alone. He couldn't take it anymore.

So he approached her one day."Hello little one, what's your name?" he asked, walking up to her.

She sat on the swing, alone, with her teddy looked up to his face and her eyes widened. He prepared himself for her ear-splitting screams, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. She smiled at him.

"WOW mister your _really_ tall, what's your name?" she asked him like he was a normal thing. He sat there, a little shocked, but then said.

"My name is Slenderman, but you may call me Slendy if you wish" he said still shocked that she didn't run away screaming.

She got off the swing and walked over to him. he looked down at her and she smiled. "will you play with me?" she asked, happiness in her eyes.

"Of course." he said squatting down to her height. She squealed in delight and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hesitantly he hugged her back and smiled.

This was the beginning of a great friendship.

 **I know that this was short, but I will be back with another great chapter, and hopefully it will be at least 1,000 words the minimum.**

 **-Jaide**


	2. Chapter 2: A Reunion

**Hey guys so their is no third person that is only when they are rethinking a memory or something like that... but lets get back to the story shall we.**

 **Chapter II: A Reunion**

I sighed as I walked back to the mansion. I had left Jeff alone for 5 hours in the house on that...X box...I think that's what it's called or whatever he has his eyes glued to for hours. I just hope he hasn't turned my mansion into a party hose or something, cause I'd be pissed. After dealing with my brothers for the past 5 hours, having comments on how I look like I just stepped out of the 1920's or some thing. I think Trendorman has found me a new nickname. Mr. Gatsby. Ugh. I hate that movie.

As I walk up the stairs. I could feel rumbling.

And music

I growled. Jeff had decided to throw a party even though I told him what would have happened. I slammed the door open, not caring if it was broken.

"JEFF WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I hollared, my tentacles withering behind me.

"Oh..uhh..hi slendyman. How was your visit with you brothers?" He said, desperately trying to changing the subject. I chucked and shot a tentacle out, gripping his feet and hanging him in front of he, so he was facing me upside down.

"Hehe..listen, put me down before I have one hell of a hangover!" He said, squirmimg.

I growled, revealing my sharp teeth. Jeff gulped.

"Oh your gonna have one hell of a hangover when I'm done with you." I said as I walked outside with Jeff still hanging upside down.

I need to hunt.

Sydney POV

I sighed as I walked home from the club. I had let my friends tall me into some th ING stupid and now I was probably go na have th e hangover of my life. I just hope I hadn't drank to much.

I turned around and squinted my midnight blue eyes to see who was behind me. "H- hello?" I called out, a little scared.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows, entangling me in thick black slimy tentacles. I tried to scream, but one of th e teaches covered my mouth, so it came out muffled.

"I'm sorry dear,"said an eerie familiar vioce. "But you must die."I gasped as the tentacles broughte up to meet a man with no face

No face.

Slenderman.

As he looked at me, I squirmed and wriggled. Then I had and idea that might save me.

But also kill me

As the tentacles started to stragglers me, I opened my mouth.

And bit the tentacle that was around my mouth.

 **Ahhhhhh hahaha what a cliffhanger hahaha your wondering what ll happen to sydney, ahahah.**

 **No I'm not letting y all suffer cause I hate cliffies to. I"ll start typing up the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't want u to suffer**


End file.
